maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Zen/Skills
Beginner's Basics |} ZEN (First) |-5081020 | |Hongwu 1st Art: Shadowless Strike |Active |Throws a powerful punch at enemies in front. |-5081002 | |Accelerated Shot |Active |Fires a bullet towards the front. Holding down the skill button will allow for continual firing. You will be able to move when you hold down the skill button. |-5081003 | |Somersault |Active |Use during a jump to double-jump. Can also be used with the Jump key. Use Jump with a direction key to jump again in your facing direction. The higher the skill level, the further the jumping distance. |-5080022 | |Way of the Chivalrous |Passive |Learns the basics of being a righteous warrior. Increases ATT, range, MSPD, Jump, and Max MSPD |-5081023 | |Shadow Speed |Active |Unleashes your hidden energy to increase your attack speed. |} ZEN (Second) |-5701010 | |Hongwu 2nd Art: Double Dragon |Active |Imbues his gun with his energy to attack multiple enemies in front with a chance of stunning them. |-5701001 | |Panda Earthquake |Active |Summon a panda to slam the ground, causing a shockwave that hits multiple enemies and knock them into the air. |-5701011 | |Extreme Shadow |Active |Quickly moves past enemies, attacking them along the way. Use with the Up key to move upward. Level 5 required to learn the 3rd skill, Advanced Extreme Shadow. |-5701013 | |Qi Circulation |Active |Musters up his strength and strengthens his limbs, increasing ATT. Required Skill: Gun Mastery Lv. 5 |-5700000 | |Gun Expert |Passive |Improves Gun Mastery. Lv. 20 required to learn the 4th skill, Death Strike. |-5700011 | |Secret Training |Passive |Permanently increases Strength, Dex, Maximum HP, Maximum MP and Dodge Chance. |} ZEN (Third) |-5711020 | |Hongwu 3rd Art: Dragon Surge |Active |Instantly dashes forward, pushing and attacking multiple enemies |-5711021 | |Dragon's Raid |Active |Leaps into the air and delivers a barrage to multiple enemies. |-5711001 | |Dragon Destroyer |Active |Summons a dragon cannon to attack all nearby enemies. |-5711022 | |Lightning Ambush |Active |With great force, attacks the enemies behind you and teleports them to the front. |-5711024 | |One with Nature |Active |Absorbs the essence of nature and become one with it, given you the power to use all of nature's energy. |-5710020 | |Advanced Extreme Shadow |Passive |Improves Extreme Shadow. Enables you to use Extreme Shadow one more time even in midair. Use a different direction key to move forward, upward, or downward. Required Skill: Extreme Shadow Lv. 5 |-5710022 | |Hongwu Secret Manual |Passive |The hidden manual of Hongwu, imparts techniques to handle guns and knuckles. Greatly increases damage and critical rate. |-5710021 | |All Seeing Eye |Passive |Trains your eyes to spot enemies' weakness and the ability to predict their attacks.. |} ZEN (Fourth) |-5721001 | |Dragon Volition |Active |Quickly fires bullets at enemies in front. Hold down the skill key to fire continuously and move sideways. |-5721061 | |Dance of the Dragon |Active |Summon your father's power, unleashing a storm of punches while moving. |-5721064 | |Exploding Fist |Active |Gathers all your Qi and ignites them instantly to deal damage to monsters in front. |-5721004 | |Dragon Immolation |Active |Active Summons a Dragon to fill the entire map in a sea of flames. |-5721066 | |Immovable |Active |Strengthens your lower body to increase various stats including Boss Damage. |-5721000 | |Maple Warrior |Active |Temporarily increases all stats by a certain percentage for party members. This effect does not stack on buffs by other classes. |-5721002 | |Hero's Will |Active |Focuses his mind and overcomes status effects cast on him. Grants immunity to all status effects for 3 seconds after use. Certain status effects excluded. |-5721065 | |Advanced Dragon Volition |Passive |When attacking continuously with Dragon Volition, an additional attack will be triggered at specific intervals. |-5720060 | |Death Strike |Passive |Maximizes weapon Mastery and increases Critical Damage. Required Skill: Gun Mastery Lv. 20 |-5720062 | |Final Fighter Enhancement |Passive |Maximizes Attack through more precise control over the inner flow of energy. |-5720061 | |Invulnerable |Passive |Expends your Qi to strengthen your body. |} Hyper Skills |-5720043 | |Dance of the Dragon - Reinforce |Passive |Permanently increase Dance of the Dragon's damage. |-5720044 | |Dance of the Dragon - Extra Target |Passive |Increase the number of monsters hit by Dance of the Dragon. |-5720045 | |Dance of the Dragon - Bonus Attack |Passive |Increase number of attacks of Dance of the Dragon. |-5720046 | |Exploding Fist - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Exploding Fist damage. |-5720047 | |Exploding Fist - Guard Break |Passive |Increase the amount of DEF Exploding Fist will ignore. |-5720048 | |Exploding Fist - Bonus Attack |Passive |Increase Exploding Fist's number of attacks. |-5720049 | |Dragon Volition - Reinforce |Passive |Increase Dragon Volition's damage. |-5720050 | |Dragon Volition - Add Range |Passive |Permanently increase Dragon Volition's Range. |-5720051 | |Dragon Volition - Boss Killer |Passive |Increase damage of Dragon Volition when attacking bosses. |-5721052 | |Aura Burst |Active |Gathers all your Qi and ignites them to cause an explosion, damages monsters in front and pushes them to the back. |-5721053 | |Epic Adventure |Active |This buff can only be used by legendary explorers that have explored all of Maple World. Increase damage and Maximum Damage. |-5721054 | |Bamboo Armour |Active |Utilising bamboo as armour to strengthen your body and resistance. |} V Skills |-400004519 | |Hongwu Art Enhancement |Passive |Enhances Hongwu Art. Lv. 20: Max attackable target count +1 Lv. 40: Increases Monster defense rate ignorance by 20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004520 | |Accelerated Shot Enhancement |Passive |Enhances Accelerated Shot. Lv. 20: Critical rate increased by 5% Lv. 40: Increases Monster defense rate ignorance by 20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004521 | |Hongwu 2nd Art: Double Dragon Enhancement |Passive |Enhances Hongwu 2nd Art: Double Dragon Enhancement. Lv. 20: Max attackable target count +1 Lv. 40: Increases Monster defense rate ignorance by 20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004522 | |Panda Earthquake Enhancement |Passive |Enhances Panda Earthquake. Lv. 20: Max attackable target count +1 Lv. 40: Increases Monster defense rate ignorance by 20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004523 | |Extreme Shadow Enhancement |Passive |Enhances Extreme Shadow. Lv. 20: Max attackable target count +1 Lv. 40: Increases Monster defense rate ignorance by 20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004524 | |Dragon's Raid Enhancement |Passive |Enhances Dragon's Raid. Lv. 20: Max attackable target count +1 Lv. 40: Increases Monster defense rate ignorance by 20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004525 | |Hongwu 3rd Art: Dragon Surge Enhancement |Passive |Enhances Hongwu 3rd Art: Dragon Surge. Lv. 20: Max attackable target count +1 Lv. 40: Increases Monster defense rate ignorance by 20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004526 | |Lightning Ambush Enhancement |Passive |Enhances Lightning Ambush. Lv. 20: Max attackable target count +1 Lv. 40: Increases Monster defense rate ignorance by 20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004527 | |Dragon Volition Enhancement |Passive |Enhances Dragon Volition. Lv. 20: Critical rate increased by 5% Lv. 40: Increases Monster defense rate ignorance by 20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004528 | |Dance of the Dragon Enhancement |Passive |Enhances Dance of the Dragon. Lv. 20: Max attackable target count +1 Lv. 40: Increases Monster defense rate ignorance by 20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004529 | |Exploding Fist Enhancement |Passive |Enhances Exploding Fist. Lv. 20: Max attackable target count +1 Lv. 40: Increases Monster defense rate ignorance by 20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004530 | |Aura Burst Enhancement |Passive |Enhances Aura Burst. Lv. 20: Max attackable target count +1 Lv. 40: Increases Monster defense rate ignorance by 20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400051014 | |Fiery Dragon Storm |Active |A fiery storm imbued with the power of a dragon pulls enemies into its center. The dragon’s power, when released, attacks a broad area, inflicting damage that increases in proportion to the storm’s cumulative damage. Fiery Dragon Storm does not affect enemies in the Damage Reflection status. |-400051028 | |Flame Tiger Miasma |Active |Controls miasma sustained by the power of the Flame Tiger. Pressing the skill button after casting the skill changes its mode. This skill is not affected by enemies in Damage Reflection mode. |-400051054 | |Oriental Fury |Active |An infiltration squad quickly disposes targets with rapid blinding strikes. Targets that remain alive will be marked and taken out by panda sharpshooters. Ignores the Damage Reflect status of enemy. |} Category:Zen Skills